the_valefandomcom-20200213-history
Entry Character Races
These are the starting races for a player at level one. Eventually, additional races can be unlocked through player achievements and developments within the Vale. Starter Races 1. Dwarf ' - Kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in deep mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and a burning hatred of goblins and orcs - these common threads unite all dwarves. 2. '''Gnome '- A constant hum of busy activity pervades the warrens of neighborhoods where gnomes form their close-knit communities. Louder sounds punctuate the hum: a crunch of grinding gears here, a minor explosion there, a yelp of surprise or triumph, and especially bursts of laughter. Gnomes take delight in life, enjoying every moment of invention, exploration, investigation, creation, and play. 3. '''Elf - '''Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely a part of it. They live in places of ethereal beauty in the midst of ancient forests, where soft music drifts through the air and gentle fragrances waft on the breeze. Elves love nature and magic, art and artistry, music and poetry, and the good things of the world. 4. '''Half-Elf - '''Walking in two worlds but truly belonging to neither, half-elves combine what some say are the best qualities of their elf and human parents: human curiosity, inventiveness, and ambition tempered by the refined senses, love of nature, and artistic tastes of the elves. Some half-elves live among humans, set apart by their emotional and physical differences, watching friends and loved ones age while time barely touches them. Others live with the elves, growing restless as they reach adulthood in the timeless elven realms, while their peers continue to live as children. Many half-elves, unable to fit into either society, choose lives of solitary wandering or join with other misfits and outcasts in the adventuring life. 5. '''Half-Orc - Whether united under the leadership of a mighty warlock or having fought to a standstill after years of conflict, orc and human tribes sometimes form alliances, joining forces into a larger horde to the terror of civilized lands nearby. When these alliances are sealed by marriages, half-orcs are born. Some half-orcs rise to become proud chiefs of orc tribes, their human blood giving them an edge over their full-blooded orc rivals. Some venture into the world to prove their worth among humans and other civilized races. Many of these become adventurers, achieving greatness for their mighty deeds and notoriety for their barbaric customs and savage fury. 6. Halfling '- The comforts of home are the goals of most halfings' lives: a place to settle in peace and quiet, far from marauding monsters and clashing armies; a blazing fire and a generous meal; fine drink and fine conversation. Though some halflings live out their days in remote agricultural communities, others form nomadic bands that travel constantly, lured by the open road and the wide horizon to discover the wonders of new lands and peoples. But even these wanderers love peace, food, hearth, and home, though home might be a wagon jostling along a dirt road or a raft floating downriver. 7. '''Human '- In the reckonings of most worlds, humans are the youngest of the common races, late to arrive on the world scene and short lived in comparison to dwarves and elves. Perhaps it is because of their shorter lives that they strive to achieve as much as they can in the years they are given. Or maybe they feel they have something to prove to the elder races, and that's why they build their mighty empires on the foundation of conquest and trade. Whatever drives them, humans are the innovators, the achievers, and the pioneers of the world. ''Unlockable Races / Prerequisites '' 1. '''Drow - '''Complete mini-series "Old Scores" ' 2. '''Dragonborn' - Complete mini-series "The Corpse of Rhest" ''' 3. '''Hobgoblin - Complete mini-series "The Lion and The Rose" 4. 'Goblin '- Create a Part Time PC that at least one other player uses in Season 1. 5. 'Orc '- Complete Season one with at least 5 sessions attended.